l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Tamori Wotan
Tamori Wotan was an Fire and Void tattooed shugenja of the Dragon Clan. He was selected as the Dark Oracle of Fire in the late 12th century. Early life Wotan was the child of a Togashi monk and a Tamori shugenja. He spent his earliest years among the monks, meditating alongside them. Then one day, he concluded that a samurai's purpose was war, and so he would be a master of war. At first his parents sought to send him to study with the Mirumoto, but Wotan knew that he had the talent to talk to the kami, and went on to study with the Tamori. Masters of Magic, p. 33 Some speculated his connection with the Void elementcame from an Isawa or even an Asahina ancestor, or he might share the same distant connection to the Void as the Agasha from whom his family branched off. Book of Void, p. 58 Imperial Legions After his gempukku, Wotan joined the Imperial Legions and served under Toturi Tsudao. But during a campaign against the Yobanjin, he was captured and tortured by them. He was soon rescued, but by then he had lost an eye, in addition to some scars not visible to the eye. After the Legions Upon returning to Dragon lands, Wotan served in his clan's armies. He quickly gained a reputation for great skill and power, but also for 'madness'. The few who see beyond his intimidating manner and scarred visage have found that he can be quite friendly and welcoming, but those are few and far in between. Masters of Magic, p. 34 He eventually was trained in the Yamabushi school. Book of Earth, p. 56 Fighting the Crane In 1168 Wotan fought the Crane Clan in the War of Silk and Steel, and it was said he held alone the Daidoji troops from the western pass to Shiro Kitsuki, Tamori Wotan (Khan's Defiance flavor) in the Battle at Kitsuki Pass. The Tournament Matches, by the L5R Story Team Jade Championship In 1169 Wotan was summoned by the Dragon Clan Champion Togashi Satsu and the Tamori Daimyo Tamori Shaitung to see Togashi Ieshige. The former Lion was the guard of the Jade Mirror, a powerful nemuranai that showed the truth on its reflection. Tamori Noriko, Wotan, and Tamori Shiki, saw their own mirrored image under the eyes of Ieshige. Wotan's image looked like him just after his gempukku, with a face vibrant and full of joy. All of them had a worthy soul, and the shugenja were told they would compete in the Test of the Jade Champion. Jade Reflections, by Rusty Priske Matches Wotan confronted Kuni Ochiyo who tried to overwhelm him with images of the died Damned during the Kyofu's Last March. Wotan feigned he could be defeated by the images, to take his victory when he attacked the unprepared Kuni. The Tournament Matches, by the L5R Story Team Tamori Shimura Wotan had been the sensei of Tamori Shimura, and after he became the Tamori Daimyo Wotan was one of his favored advisors. The War of Dark Fire, Part 8, by Shawn Carman Shimura had similar hatred as Wotan felt respect the Phoenix Clan. The Destroyer War, Part 11, by Shawn Carman War of Dark Fire In 1171 during the War of Dark Fire the yobanjin Army of Fire assaulted Shiro Tamori. Wotan and Shimura agreed the castle was beyond defense. Shimura commanded to abandon the castle to make a trap with it. When the bulk of the attackers were within the castle, the Tamori Shugenja opened a tunnel in the volcano over the level of Shiro Tamori. In the Fall of Shiro Tamori the castle was encased in molten lava destroying the Yobanjin forces within, preventing them from using it as a staging ground for further attacks on the Dragon. End of the War Wotan fought in the Battle of Dragon Heart Plain, were the minions of Chosai were outmaneuvered by the armies of the Lion, Crab, Dragon, and Phoenix, as well as the cavalry forces of the Shogun. The War of Dark Fire, Part 16, by Shawn Carman Topaz Championship - 1172 In 1172 Wotan gave counsel to Mirumoto Ichi, during the Topaz Championship. Ichi eventually won it and took the name Mirumoto Kalen. Wotan had been pulled away from the Destroyer War front in order to accompany all the Dragon who passed their gempukku directly back to the fight against the returned Army of Fire. The Topaz Championship, by Rusty Priske Destroyer War In 1173 during the Destroyer War a Phoenix detachment was defending the village of Hanayashiki against a superior force of Destroyers. Wotan would left them to die, as a consequence of his Blood Feud against them. The Dragon were not officially appointed to defend the village so it was not formally a dishonorable option. His yojimbo] Mirumoto Haru manipulated his Lord, showing him that for the Phoenix would be more embarrassing to owe Wotan their lives instead to die against the forces of Kali-Ma with honor. Wotan took the point and summoned a great wave of earth, first to separate the village from its attackers, then to destroy the ironclads. Any magic against the minions of Kali-Ma exacted a toll to the caster, and Wotan fell to the ground. He took long time to recover from his feats. The Destroyer War, Part 12, by Shawn Carman Dark Oracle of Fire His son Tamori Wataru was appointed as Tamori Daimyo in 1199, after the death of Tamori Shimura. At that time Wotan had already dissappeared and his fate was unknown. The Daimyo Project, by C. Thomas Hand, Mari Murdock, and Maxime Lemaire In 1200 Wotan was selected as the new Dark Oracle of Fire and attended the Conclave of Darkness with his fellow Oracles, to discuss about the impending raising of Jigoku upon the mortal realm. The Scorpion Clan scryed the meeting using the powers of the Oni's Eye. Conclaves of Light and Dark, by Maxime Lemaire & C Thomas Hand See also * Tamori Wotan/Meta External Links * Tamori Wotan (Khan's Defiance) * Tamori Wotan Exp (The Dead of Winter) Category:Dragon Clan Members Category:Oracles